<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>synapses by melanincyclops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682476">synapses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanincyclops/pseuds/melanincyclops'>melanincyclops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Kiawe is a charmer, M/M, Molayne is the ultimate wingman, Workaholic!Sophocles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanincyclops/pseuds/melanincyclops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a homebody, Sophocles never really had anyone to depend on other than his cousin, Molayne. Said cousin teaches him the value of not only depending on others, but also making friends. Who knows, maybe with time, things will develop further?</p><p>(Kiawe &amp; Sophocles are 19, whereas Molayne is 21)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaki | Kiawe/Maamane | Sophocles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>synapses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMrowlidash/gifts">DarkMrowlidash</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a lot of fun writing these two, despite this being my first time doing so! Thank you for commissioning me, and I deeply apologize for taking so long!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San Francisco was always known for having horrible storms in the summer. Today’s forecast was no different.</p><p>A beautiful morning and afternoon would lead way to horrid showers with thunder, lightning and a potential for <em> hail </em> later in the evening. Sophocles was <em> dead </em> if any of his devices got affected. </p><p>In other words, the forecast update was a complete nightmare. </p><p>A chance of a power outage meant that his work could be corrupted, if he didn’t have the backup generators to rely on. </p><p>His computers, the router and everything else required wifi to work. Hell, his job <em> depended </em> on a power source.</p><p>“Looks like there’s a big one coming in,” Molayne, or as his cousin likes to call him, ‘Big Mo’ said as he sipped his black coffee from his steel thermos. Sophocles said nothing about the hints of chocolate liqueur in it - at least, as much as he can easily detect - and chose to slightly wrinkle his nose at the bitter smell. He never understood how people got energy from something that looked like soil, but to each their own. “We may need to double check the place to see if the generator  would be able to handle a storm like this."</p><p>“If we can handle ridiculous earthquakes, I’m sure we’d be alright.” Sophocles said, furrowing his brow at how angry the clouds looked in the far off  - but fastly closing in - distance. He thought of the placement of most of his expensive electronics and thought of a plan to put them in a water-resistant crate with a lid, in case the roof leaks (which wouldn’t be the first time). Back then, he had to replace a laptop, two pairs of expensive headphones and a tablet, but it wasn't a major loss overall. </p><p>“It wouldn’t hurt to check right? After all, we get paid to maintain the order of most things here.”</p><p>“Yeah...I know. Still sucks that you have to go into town despite the impending storm though.”</p><p>“Eh, wouldn’t be the first or last time. I’ve been at this a lot longer than you, after all. Plus, if it wasn’t for me, you’d still be at your mom’s, in her basement-”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. No need to remind me. I’ll check it out in your stead.” Sophocles sighed as his hair was ruffled with a chuckle. Pulling on his slippers to shuffle around in, Molayne went back to the kitchen to refill his thermos as Sophocles sipped his tea in slight annoyance at the task ahead. </p><p>“Remember to check the generator at the far right  in particular. That one is always the first to act wonky." He said before downing the rest of his coffee, grabbing his keys, slipping on actual shoes by the door and heading out; not bothering to wait until his cousin responded. Mo knew Sophocles would do as instructed. He always does. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah…" he said to no one in particular as he moved away from the window and started to shuffle around to his bedroom room get dressed in actual clothes. </p><p>He slipped on a pair of sweats without a care to who would think he was attractive or not. Threw on a 'meh' shirt just for the hell of it. </p><p>Grabbing his phone, he unlocked it and began to thumb through his social media. It seemed like everyone else had their lives together. Traveling, dating, socializing…</p><p>It’s not like he was inherently suffering from FOMO or anything, but at times he does miss the comfort of another person (outside of familial ties). He didn’t really interact with his neighbors often (mostly because a lot of them were old and wouldn’t understand anything he wanted to talk about) and he honestly didn’t want to start, unless there was a way for them to benefit him. </p><p>Besides, he didn’t really have anything in common with any of them, aside from the fact that they shared an apartment complex. </p><p>++</p><p>Hours went by while he was lost in the world of video games. In fact, he hardly noticed the sun was setting, until it reflected off of his television screen. Looking up at the storm clouds that were fastly cresting, he frowned as he got up to step into his shoes that were positioned by the entertainment center. Grabbing his keys so he could lock up his place and later return with no problems, he opened the door and walked out.</p><p>Destination: maintenance room.</p><p>Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your outlook), as soon as he walked out of his place, he also saw one of his neighbors step out in what looked to be jogging gear. He inwardly rolled his eyes as he initially wrote him off as one of the preppy, happy-go-lucky, excessive all the time types and wanted to pay him no mind, but he couldn't deny that his neighbor was <em> eye-catching. </em></p><p>He was tall, dark skinned with a few shocking brown tufts of hair stylized around a cone of black, with a pair of shades hanging on his shirt and his headphones hanging around his neck. His mouth was turned upwards in a friendly smile, and his <em> lips </em> (he turned around to lock his door to cover up his blush) were full and looked like they were looking to be kissed. </p><p>Wait, <em>no</em>, That’d be bad. He can’t just go around kissing strangers. </p><p>“Hey there! You lived here long?” He turned and looked at the stranger with a stony expression.</p><p>“About a year. Why?” The stranger smiled more. </p><p>“Huh, I’ve never seen you before and I've lived here for about 8 months now...” </p><p>"I don't like to socialize." Sophocles grunted and decided to walk in the opposite direction, unaware that the stranger was following behind him; albeit not very closely. </p><p>“Why are you following me?”</p><p>“You’re fascinating.”</p><p>“<em> How</em>? You just met me."</p><p>“I tend to have a good hunch for these types of things.” Sophocles gave the stranger a side eyed glare right before going down a couple of sets of stairs that would lead to the main floor, before opening a door to what looked like the basement. The air was cool and welcoming, which was nice since it was simply an in and out type of trip, though he still didn't want to melt down there. Sophocles turned to look back at the stranger - as he looked to be in familiar territory to some extent - as he stood around in the lobby greeting the elderly and the few other people lingering about. Sophocles honestly thought he’d lost him since his footsteps didn’t follow him down and he stopped talking. </p><p>Or so he thought. </p><p>“Why are we headed to the maintenance area? Isn’t this for people who work here?”</p><p>“<em> I </em>do<em>.</em>” </p><p>“Oh. Well, that’s great. Um...you don’t <em> look </em> like a maintenance guy.” Turning to glare at the guy again, he noted to himself, that no matter how attractive this guy is, he can’t deny that he’s annoyingly talkative and <em> social</em>. Maybe a bit airheaded too, but that could just be him being mean.</p><p>“I think you should go now. This area is for <em>personnel</em> only. Go for your run...or whatever.” He grumbled as he heard the telltale pitter patter of rain in the distance and began his descent. The door closed behind him with a slight <em>slam</em> emphasizing his point.</p><p>He needed to confirm that everything was going to be alright with that generator. Plenty of people relied on him to keep the power going. Molayne trusted him. </p><p>Making a sharp right, he heard the low humming of the machines, felt the static in the air and smelled the crackling in the low heat. </p><p>People thought he was weird for liking electricity and how the nuances worked, but he figured if he’s got an eye, ear and essentially a damn <em> affinity </em> for this shit, he’d might as well get paid. </p><p>And <em> holy shit, does he</em>. </p><p>Maintenance men make twice as much as most salaried teachers in the area. That’s not him bragging about his paycheck, it’s just the facts. </p><p>His initial interest in electricity wasn’t stemmed from the eventual payout though. Oh no...it was he enjoyed feeling the energy crackling on his skin, he reveled in the warm heat of a CPU, the low rhythmic humming of a refrigerator late at night (to which, whenever he gets to <em> this </em> specific part of his ramblings, he always hears snickering - people are always quick to call out his weight as if he isn’t hyper aware of it <em> everyday </em>), the bright, poppy static of a tv turning on in an empty room; he loved it all. </p><p>It was such a fascinating subject, that he honestly did his best work at school trying to figure out why his favorite things were the way they were. </p><p>And he did. </p><p>Opening the box that held his favorite sandbox, he inspected everything, made sure there was no water damage (there shouldn’t be, considering when he helped install this thing, he made sure everything was air tight), made sure the proper lights were on, made sure the correct channels were working as they should, then closed the box, locked it up and headed upstairs to continue his solitude. </p><p>He no longer had the strange sense of dread; things were okay. For now, at least. </p><p>Twirling the keys to his apartment, he made his way back up to the second floor; the guy from earlier, nowhere to be found. Sophocles had mixed emotions about whether or not he was pleased with the guy going off and doing whatever like he originally intended. He found that he <em> didn’t </em> completely hate the thought of not having additional company (outside of family), he simply grew so accustomed to being alone and doing things alone that the thought of putting himself out there for dates or anything trivial like that, unnerved him. </p><p>And okay, maybe he was cynical in saying to himself ‘well, what if this person doesn’t even like me’ or ‘what if he’s just being friendly to get me to lower my defenses?’ </p><p>Grunting as he turned the key to his apartment in the lock and pushing his way back in, he figured things were fine just as they are. </p><p>Maintain a safe distance so nobody gets hurt. </p><p>As he closed his door, he heard the stranger from earlier bounding up the stairs, singing something that was more than likely in his music device in his pocket. </p><p>‘His voice is nice’ Sophocles thinks as he lingers in his foyer (after removing his shoes) a bit longer than intended. </p><p>The action gave his heart enough time to get involved and he instantly regretted it. It was always a fickle thing; making one decision one minute and another the next. </p><p>Right now, the majority of his feelings say ‘open your door and talk to him,’ but rational thought says ‘what are you <em> fucking insane</em>?!’</p><p>So, he walked away. Walked away from the sweet voice on the other side of the door. Walked away from the sweet scent of summer rain, cinnamon and <em> stranger</em>. </p><p>Maybe, eventually, they’d be strangers no longer, but who knows?</p><p>++</p><p>The storm picked up again, while he was in the middle of an online match in his favorite online strategy game. Big Mo always said that he’s too passive when doing these, but despite his somewhat grouchy personality, he considered himself to be a team player. </p><p>Spitballing some strategies to some friends via <em> Skype</em>, he led his team to victory. </p><p>That is, until lightning flashed and the lights began to flicker. </p><p>"Shit." He said as his teammates were concerned for what was the reason for him saying that out of the blue. </p><p>"Power flickered. I'm alright, but I gotta check something important. BRB. If I disconnect, or take a long time, just boot me. I’ll rejoin when I get back." He said as he took his headset off after hearing confirmations and sounds of approval and stepped into his shoes, grabbed his keys and phone and left the apartment once again. The rain picked up outside to the point where it was less of a downpour and more <em> monsoon </em>sounding. </p><p>Biting the inside of his cheek, he moved quickly to the basement to see if everything was okay, only to have faulted steps as he saw his nosey neighbor from earlier.</p><p>In the lobby, drenched from the rain. He was shaking off his hair as he came back from grabbing a food order. His shirt clung to him like a second skin and seeing his ripped abs and toned body, his fingers itched to drag his nails down and--</p><p>His face went red, but his feet kept moving toward his primary objective. </p><p>++</p><p>As predicted, the right generator was on the fritz. Lights were flickering on and off, the earlier dull humming was <em> loud </em> and in turn the power kept ebbing in and out. Groaning because he didn’t think to grab any tools - let alone a flashlight - he stomped back upstairs, only to see Molayne coming back in, drenched with a smile on his face, tools in hand and wet hair reminiscent of a mop. </p><p>“Lemme borrow these!” He said as he grabbed the toolbox from his cousin and ran downstairs - with him following suit. </p><p>“Look, Sophy, I’m sorry I was late-”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever, just help with this, would ya?” Molayne wordlessly grabbed the flashlight within the box to give them a better view of what they were working with. The basement light source was dim; illuminated with the cheapest light bulbs imaginable, much to the cousins’ displeasure. It made their job as the maintenance men a bit harder, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle overall. </p><p>Just a small snag in the road. No big deal. </p><p>“I think I see the problem. Aside from the turbulent winds and overall mess going on outside, that is.”</p><p>“Oh? Let’s here it.”</p><p>“Well, it seems that there’s some overheating due to some electrical units being overused and some under-used. The metal framing is starting to melt a bit under all the heat from the currents. What we have to do next is delicate maneuvering, but I think if we had some extra hands to help with tools, we should be able to avoid having everyone go without power for <em> too </em> long, as well as keep the building from catching fire.” </p><p>Sophocles thought it was a load of shit. But then, Big Mo <em> typically </em> knew what he was talking about most of the time. And he’s never inherently steered him wrong… Plus, it was <em> because </em> of him that he was able to move out, get a job and pretty much become his own person...so…</p><p>“Extra hands? Who the hell could help us? Tell me, in this entire apartment complex, who could know <em> anything </em> about the intricate shit that we do?” </p><p>“Maybe, it’s less about <em> who knows what we do </em> and more about <em> who can drop everything to help</em>. Ever thought of it that way?” Molayne smiled in a chiding way that annoyed Sophocles further. As soon as he was about to put out an emergency call, his brain drifted to his neighbor across the hall and how helpful he seemed to want to be earlier. Shaking his head, he was seconds away from hitting ‘send’ on a tweet that said--</p><p>
  <em> I need someone with experience with generators to come to my address to help me and my cousin to try to keep one from melting down. I know it’s a lot to ask for, but we could really use all the help we can get.  </em>
</p><p>--when the thought was too much to ignore. </p><p>“Wait here. I know someone.” Molayne watched as Sophocles jogged up the stairs to the lobby, then resumed fussing over what he could do before he required assistance. </p><p>++</p><p>Kiawe was just about to mop up the water on his floor, when he heard someone banging on his door. Brows knit in confusion, he went to see who it was through the keyhole. </p><p>Huh, that shy guy from earlier. The one that was really grumpy and was kinda put off by him… Kiawe understood he could come off a bit strong sometimes - maybe even clingy - but it didn’t mean that he wanted to come on to him or anything. </p><p>Okay, maybe somewhat. His hair looked soft to touch, and his eyes were a pretty shade of brown when he glared at him (it didn’t help his case that there was a sunset at the time and the light reflected off of his eyes  - the real reason why he wasn’t able to talk much), and he just looked like a soft and warm person to be around, even if his personality didn’t reflect that. </p><p>Still, for him to do a 180 and pound on his door like this, it must mean there’s a good reason for it.</p><p>“Who is it?” Kiawe asked, as he saw the man on the other side starting to fidget as if debating with himself over something. He was about to walk away and resume his earlier task, when the guy on the other side spoke up.</p><p>“Uh, my name is Sophocles...I’m your neighbor.”</p><p>“Huh, so you finally decide to introduce yourself. Nice to finally meet you.” Kiawe said as he undid the front lock to his door and opened it just a crack. He could see a slight flush on the man’s cheeks from having to say something that wasn’t off-putting and Kiawe got a small sense of satisfaction from it. </p><p>“Saying kind things to people doesn’t come too easily to you, eh?” He said with a smile. Sophocles glared again. </p><p>“Not entirely. Look I’ll tell you more about me later. I kinda need your help with something.”</p><p>“Ahhh, asking me for help, are you? Why should <em> I </em>help after you pretty much acted like I repulsed you? What makes you think that I won’t shut my door and tell you to deal with whatever shit you’ve got going on yourself-”</p><p>“It’s because you’re the only person I’ve met the entire time I’ve been here that seems to have something of an interest in me!” </p><p>They stared at each other for a bit. The silence hanging in the air like a balloon running out of helium. The implications of those words weren’t lost on Kiawe, but to tease him again after he’d basically (in so many words) admitted to having nobody else - thus making him practically alone, was, well, a bit heartbreaking to say the least. </p><p>“Alright, yeah. Just, let me put on actual pants and shoes. I didn’t have time to mop or anything prior to guests, so just watch your step.” He said as he closed the door temporarily to unlock it and open it wider. </p><p>“Name’s Kiawe. Make yourself at home. I won’t be too long.” Sophocles nodded as he walked in. </p><p>His apartment smelled like cinnamon, ginger and rainfall and it made Sophocles more aroused than he already had been.  </p><p>Closing the door, his neighbor walked in the back to get properly dressed as Sophocles stood around and observed. He noted the warm lights around the area, the way his books were piled high from various subjects and authors, the way his place was essentially spotless (save for the water spots on the tile in the living room that was slowly making its way to the carpet), how his food from earlier pretty much sat untouched on his kitchen counter and how the low humming of a fish tank illuminating the upper right hand corner of his living room gave everything a sort of tranquil feel. </p><p>He felt like an ass for his behavior earlier. </p><p>Sophocles heard footsteps approach where he was and looked up from where he stared at a spot on the rug where the indent of a table used to be. Watching as he entered the room, he immediately grabbed his attention; completely banishing any and all thoughts that were present in his mind at that moment. The only thought that remained was:</p><p>‘<em>I would 100% let him fuck me over his kitchen counter</em>.’<br/><br/>Smirking as if he knew what his internal monologue was, he moved around Sophocles to grab the mop and some cleaner to spray on the floor and set to work in cleaning it so the rainwater stains don’t settle. Sophocles was in a slight trace as he watched the mop move back and forth, before his brain caught up with him and reminded him of why he was here in the first place. </p><p>“Uh, right! I still need your help!” Putting the mop closer to the kitchen, Kiawe stepped closer to Sophocles as he noticed the blush on his face got deeper. </p><p>“Sure, what did you need?” He asked with a quirked brow. </p><p>“My cousin and I need help in the basement.”</p><p>“Thought that was for <em> personnel only </em> or something like that.” He said, punctuating his statement by folding his arms. </p><p>Yeah, that earlier thought of him feeling like an asshole? Magnified by 10. </p><p>“Look, I’m sorry I was an ass earlier today. I didn’t have to talk to you like that.”</p><p>“ ‘S alright. I was acting a bit like an overexcited puppy after all. I tend to do that with newcomers - well, newcomers to <em> me </em> - I understand you said you’ve been living here for a year, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah. Me and my cousin. We’re the maintenance men.”</p><p>“Hm, and you two need help with…?”</p><p>“There’s a generator in the basement that has a slightly melting frame. I think we just need someone strong to help hold it up while I work the electric around and he’ll meld the steel back together.”</p><p>“Seems like a tough job for just the two of you. I’m surprised you’ve been at it for this long.”</p><p>“Well, we haven’t had to worry about a problem like this before. At any rate, I’m not sure how long he’s been down there, but I didn’t want to leave him unattended in case the help is urgently needed.”</p><p>“Sounds pretty urgent to me. Let me get on a jumpsuit instead. Seems like I’ll be getting my clothes dirty otherwise. Wait here. I’ll grab my toolbox as well. It might not be as extensive as yours, but it’ll help to some extent if we had more hands <em> and </em>tools.” Kiawe said, voice trailing as he went back into his room to frantically change. Sophocles was about to respond, but the frantic tossing of his shirt and pants as he changed into other clothing made his mouth go dry. </p><p>‘Shit, I’m in trouble if I hyper-fixate on this,’ He thought as he took out his phone to check to see if he’d been summoned. </p><p>3 messages he’d missed from Big Mo.</p><p>
  <b>BIG MO</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yo, where are you? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>BIG MO</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Did you find someone who could help, or are you leaving me to deal with this alone? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>BIG MO</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Alright, I’m gonna start calling now. Please answer. </em>
</p><p>Shit. </p><p>He frantically answered his phone; his tapping greatly amusing Kiawe. He must’ve thought he was texting his parent or something. </p><p>
  <b>ME</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Sorry sorry sorry! I was trying to convince the person I found to help with us. So far, he seems to be on board.  </em>
</p><p>He didn’t have to wait long for a response. </p><p>
  <b>BIG MO</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, that’s good to hear. Could you perhaps expedite the process of coming downstairs before the situation becomes dire?  I’d hate to go back to the hospital for something that could be avoided.  </em>
</p><p>Sophocles looked at Kiawe approaching with a change of clothes, his tools and a flashlight and impulsively bit his lip. Something about seeing him with the same ‘uniform’ they wore made him hot under the collar. </p><p>
  <b>ME</b>
</p><p>
  <em> On our way back now. Sorry we took so long.  </em>
</p><p>He was dropping his phone back into his pocket, when Kiawe chuckled at his expression.</p><p>“What’s with that face? See something you like?” Sophocles’ face went red again as Kiawe’s chuckling turned to laughter and they headed for the door. Opening it, Sophocles gave him a side eye, just as the man gave him a once over. </p><p>It made him feel tingly. </p><p>“Do <em> you </em> see something <em> you </em> like?” Sophocles asked as he stood in the hallway. The rain pelted on outside, making him slightly worried for the condition of the basement - and by extension, his cousin  - when he heard the door lock and Kiawe turned to face him, leaned in and said:</p><p>“Very much so,” before walking down the hall toward the stairs. “But we can’t leave your cousin waiting too long. We already have. Who knows <em> what c</em>ondition anything’s in down there.”</p><p>He hated how much Kiawe had a point, but duty called.</p><p>++</p><p>Opening the door to the basement, the first thing to assault Sophocles’ senses was the smell of water. Heart in his throat, he trotted down the stairs, careful not to slip and fall. </p><p>“Molayne?! You alright?!”</p><p>The water at the bottom was about an inch or so, which was <em> fine, </em>but not exactly great.</p><p>“I’m fine, Sophy. I’ve already done my part in making new structure beams so this bitch doesn’t fall apart. Now you gotta do yours. Oh, hey neighbor!”</p><p>Kiawe did a two finger salute as Sophocles observed the interaction with a slight slack jaw. However, it was short-lived when Kiawe zeroed in on the shape of his mouth. Molayne noticed and snickered as the moment was efficiently ruined. Not wanting to embarrass himself further, Sophocles dug in the toolbox Molayne brought and took out some electrical gloves, pliers, a helmet with a flashlight attached and some goggles. As he got to work, Molayne directed Kiawe on what to lift, what to take out and take upstairs and where the back door was, so all the water in the basement doesn’t settle more than it has and turn into mold. </p><p>The process took upwards of an hour and a half and by the time all was said and done, Sophocles was only burned once. That’s a record that exceeded his expectations. </p><hr/><p>After they made sure everything was working fine and that there wouldn’t be any more mishaps for the evening (as well as making sure the leak from earlier was plugged, patched and secured to not happen again for another storm - they both swore to make frequent pit stops to see how well it’s holding), Molayne packed up his tools, did the same two finger salute Kiawe did earlier and headed up the stairs; tiredness seeped into his bones. </p><p>“He acts like an old man. I hope he takes it easy tonight.” Kiawe said as they brushed out the last of the water. Sophocles was too busy with watching the lights of the circuit breaker and hearing the generator to really pay attention to his surroundings.</p><p>That is, until he felt his hair ruffled. Looking up, he saw Kiawe smiling down at him from where he sat on the stairs. </p><p>“What are you…?”</p><p>“Just seeing if your hair is as soft as I thought. It definitely is.” Blushing deeply, Sophocles had trouble maintaining eye contact with Kiawe due to the feelings he’s been harboring. He still had no idea if it was a joke, or if his intentions were serious, but Sophocles didn’t want to be made fun of.</p><p>“Knock it off, <em>Kiawe</em>.”</p><p>“What, I can’t ruffle your hair? You’re back to being put off by me after you got free labor out of me?”</p><p>“No, I-”</p><p>“So what is it then? Quit fucking around-”</p><p>“The thing is that I like you, but I wasn’t sure if your feelings were genuine or if <em>you</em> were just fucking with me, so I just thought if I pushed you away and made myself seem unapproachable, then you’d back off on your own-”</p><p>“You fucking idiot.” Kiawe said as he stepped on the stair between Sophocles’ legs, leaned in and kissed him mid-rant, cutting off his current thought and any other thoughts that might’ve come afterward. </p><p>His mouth tasted like cinnamon candy. </p><p>His tongue prodded the shorter one’s mouth; gently easing it in and drawing a groan from him. </p><p>Parting from him, Kiawe bit his lip and traced the remaining saliva with his tongue. </p><p>“Does that answer your question?”</p><p>Dumbfounded, Sophocles nodded; touching his lips with the tips of his fingers. His first kiss…</p><p>“Does...does that count as a payment for today?” He asked as Kiawe looked at him with a grin. </p><p>“Mmmm...maybe a few more of those would suffice. Not now though. Over the course of a few dates.”</p><p>“D-<em>Dates</em>?!” Sophocles exclaimed as he stood from his spot on the stair, putting him at almost eye level with Kiawe. </p><p>“Uh huh. Unless you want me to <em> take </em>more here…” He said, moving forward, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissed him again and again, until they had to part for air. </p><p>The cinnamon taste became Sophocles’ new favorite thing. </p><p>“Mmm...perhaps the date thing seems reasonable..." He said, breathless.</p><p>“Fine by me. What about tomorrow?”</p><p>“That...should be okay. I’m not on the clock.”</p><p>“Alright. I’ll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night. We can grab a bite to eat...then come back to my place for <em> dessert</em>.”</p><p>Sophocles damn near turned into a tomato from the implications. Still, it’s what he signed up for nonetheless. </p><p>“S-Sure. Sounds good. Molayne is going to <em>shit</em>.” Kiawe laughed as he grabbed his toolbox and headed up the stairs after Sophocles. As soon as they left, he locked the basement door behind them; the smell of rainwater stuck in his nose. </p><p>++</p><p>The entire walk up the stairs, Sophocles could feel Kiawe’s eyes on him. Breaking into a full body shudder, he decided to play with his keys to pass the time and break the monotonous sound of their footsteps echoing in the empty halls. He dared not chance a look at him, not unless he wanted to be devoured. </p><p>(And he guessed he <em> did</em>, just not right now.)</p><p>Before long, they reached their respective apartments. Kiawe lingered a bit longer than needed, choosing to fiddle faddle with his keys. Sophocles flushed, bit his lip and chanced a look at him from across the narrow hallway. </p><p><em> Damn.</em> The fire in those eyes. </p><p>“Do you need help with some-<em> mmph</em>!” He began saying before he was bombarded with lips, teeth, tongue and just <em>him.</em> One hand braced them against the door while the other hand skimmed down his front, leaving a fire in its wake.</p><p>His mouth did too. Drifted down to find a place where his neck and shoulder met and <em> bit</em>. </p><p>“<em> Ahn-</em>!” He moaned out before slapping a hand over his mouth with wide eyes and pushing Kiawe away, who was grinning like the cat ate the canary. </p><p>“Yup. I <em> knew </em> I was right to pick you. You <em> are </em> fascinating. See you tomorrow~” He said as he slid his key in the door and went inside. </p><p>Sophocles was rooted to the spot. Too embarrassed to move. </p><p>
  <em> What was that sound he made? </em>
</p><p>Breathing deeply and counting backwards from 100, he too took out his own keys and went inside - only to run into Molayne, sitting on the couch, watching TV. A coy look was on his face, and Sophocles didn’t have time to address what he heard, or <em> thought </em>he’d heard. </p><p>“Heading to bed! G’night!” He said as he rushed to his bedroom, flopped on his bed and willed himself to <em> not </em>think of the events of tomorrow night. </p><p>...or whatever Kiawe meant by “heading back to his place for dessert.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>